Line and Sinker
by Bubblefox
Summary: When Yuffie comes to close to the Lifestream, she accidentally drags something out of it. Well... Something? Somebody! It's Zack Fair! – takes place after DoC, Zack x Yuffie -
1. Crybaby

**A/N: Hi there regular and new readers! Yes, this is a new story! HoLYDeVil HeLLioN had the honour to pick a theme for an one-shot I would write, because she/he won a 'competition'. The pairing that was chosen was a ZackxYuffie pairing, but then they meet again years after Crisis Core (so if you find spoilers, sorry! I'll try to keep them minimum).  
Yeah... Originally it should be an one-shot, but I kinda liked the story-idea I had for this and I decided I would make a few chapters of it! (Yay)  
So enjoy! Oh yeah, before anyone would point me at that or something: I don't own FFVII (I wish I did) or any characters of the RPG. But I DO own Kazuo en Atsuko and the story plot. Please don't steal my ideas. If you do, I'll make Bahamut come and get you! (grins evilly)**

**LINE AND SINKER**

**Chapter one – Crybaby – **

Only the sound of the wind, waving through the trees could be heard. No birds, no fiends. Nothing. This place, hidden between the tall trees and within the dark forest, seemed to be a total different world.

The forest was dark, but the night-sky was even darker. Light came from the full-moon and the serene-glowing from a large pond.

Ah... Pond? No. Actually it was the surface of the Lifestream. Here, in the middle of the forest, there was a hole in the earth and you could see the blueish light of the Stream of Life. Sometimes, where the ground wasn't very thick, this happened more. Or when some crazy Electrical Company drilled into the layers of the earth.

The Lifestream was like a underground river, that flowed for eternally and where life-energy returned to when it or someone died.

_Mother..._

The young woman sighed. She was sitting on a little hill, made of grass. A few feet from the hill, there was a glowing surface. Sparking tranquilly in the night's darkness.

_When you left us, the night was almost equally to this one. Silent. Peaceful._

The black-haired girl sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. She chuckled lightly at herself. ''I didn't meant to cry. Silly me-...''

Her voice fell silent and she embraced herself tightly._ It's just that you missed a lot, Mom. The war is over, Shinra is gone. But Dad is more busy then ever. _

''Is it strange to feel alone, even if you're surrounded by friends or other humans?''

She knew the forest wouldn't give her a response. Nor would the Lifestream give her a comforting answer. She was all by herself: Yuffie Kisaragi, Single White Rose of Wutai

Slowly she raised from the ground. The young ninja dusted the dirt of her cloths and looked at the glowing pond for a last time. Such a shame this place was so far away from her home. If it had been closer, she could pay more visits.

Yuffie shivered and rubbed her arms. It already started to get chilly by nights. Probably it would be freezing soon. But on the visible surface of the Lifestream there would never be covered by a layer of ice. Never.

She smiled lightly at that thought. The young woman straightened her back and got her Conformer out of the ground. She had planted it in the earth just to make sure she had something to defend herself with in case a fiend would attack her.

Suddenly, a strange sound came from a tree nearby. Yuffie's muscles tensed and she turned quickly towards the direction of the sound. Due this movement it caused the earth under her feet slip away a little.

The ninja yelped when her foot slid a bit away. She lost her balance and rolled down the hill towards the visible spot of Lifestream. When she would roll into it, she would be doomed.

Rapidly Yuffie slammed her Conformer with some strength into the earth and slowed herself down. Hanging with one hand clenched around the handle of the weapons, she let out a sigh.

_Scared of an owl and then almost roll into the Lifestream. Man, that was close-..._

When the ninja opened her eyes again and let her eyes wander over the area where she was. Her eyes widened in shock: The lower-half of her body was dipped in the glowing pound, while the upper-half was attached to the Conformer that was pinned in the ground.

''Sweet Shiva!''

Pulling herself up with all her strength, Yuffie managed to get little by little of herself out of the Lifestream. How could she feel so heavy? It wasn't that her bones were this bulky, was it?

When she got her whole body out of the pound, the young woman let herself lay with outstretched arms on the cool grass. Her forehead was sweaty and her muscles felt tired. But how could this be? This question pondered her mind. She could lift herself easily, but now it looked like something had clung around her legs.

Yuffie opened her eyes. The feeling of astonishment overwhelmed her for the second time: next to her was a man laying on the grass. He laid on his stomach and didn't move at all.

On her guard she crawled on her knees and moved without making a sound closer to the man.

He had black hair that stuck out in every direction. Yuffie smirked a little, it almost looked like Cloud's chocobo-butt-haircut. The cloths of this man looked similar to the outfit members of the first class SOLDIER wore years ago.

The girl frowned and tilted her head a bit to one side. She felt like she knew this guy, like she had met him earlier. But where? And when? And how did he came here?

Yuffie reached to touch the man's back, but hesitated at the last second. Her hand hovered above the body. She gulped and rested her hand fully on him.

He felt cold – she could feel it through his clothes – but she could feel he was breathing too, though weakly. This man needed help, and quickly too or he would die.

The young woman bit her lip and rolled the tall guy carefully on his back. What to do now? They were too far from Wutai to get help. Maybe she could get help from the farmers in this area...

* * *

Yuffie panted and knocked roughly on the wooden door.

She had dragged the man she had found with one arm of him on her shoulders. With one hand she held her Conformer and the with other hand she tried to move him over the ground, but damn the man was heavy!

The Princess was already exhausted before she could knock on the door of this house. It was build on the edge of the forest and it looked out over the grasslands. It looked like it was totally abandoned by the civilisation.

The door opened a little, through a small opening an old lady met eye-contact with Yuffie. The pale grey eyes of the lady trailed to the unconscious man that hung lifelessly around her shoulders.

''Oh dear! Come in! Come in!''

''Thank you very much.'' The ninja bowed in respect when the husband of the woman helped her with her weight. He laid the black-haired guy on their sofa and helped Yuffie to get a chair. The old lady mumbled something about food and tea and haste herself towards – probably – the kitchen.

The old man plumbed back in his own armchair. He looked at Yuffie. A spark of familiarisation shot through his eyes.

In a quick movement he laid in front of her feet and almost touched the ground with his nose while he bowed. ''Princess! Forgive me my rudeness, your Highness. I didn't-''

''Oh, please. Don't!'' Yuffie said rapidly and helped the old man from the ground. It really made her feel uncomfortable when people addressed her like that and did made such movement towards her. She made her feel like she was a very important person who needed to be honoured. But Yuffie thought she didn't deserved this kindness. She was just Yuffie: A human, just like them.

''I own you a lot already for helping me now.'' She quickly said and bowed again for the white-haired man. He quirked an eyebrow. ''But of course we would help you.'' His eyes wandered back to the stranger that was laying on his sofa, he was still unconscious. ''Your friend doesn't look so well.''

Sheepishly Yuffie smirked and scratched the back of her head. Actually she didn't know this 'friend' at all. ''He isn't-... eh.''

''Do you like mango-tea, dear?'' The wife of the old lady had returned with a tray of tea. She placed the tray on the low coffee-table and placed herself next to her husband in an other arm-chair. Yuffie got her cup from the table and sipped from the hot liquid.

Silence took over the room. The old man mumbled something about 'Princess-stuff' to his woman. The lady's eyes widened when she gazed at the younger woman.

''Hehe...Hi.'' God, why did this happen every time she met the 'normal' people of her country? ''I'm sorry I-''

''-For you we would do anything, your Highness!'' The old lady interrupted. ''Perhaps we could offer you and your companion a bed to sleep in? You must be very tired and it's too late to travel further. Or then we maybe could give you a lift to-''

''-A bed would be fine!'' Yuffie stopped the rambling of the woman fast. They were too kind to offer her this. Besides, the lady was right. It was too late to travel back to the palace.

* * *

Yuffie found out the old man was called Kazuo and the lady Atsuko. They had offered her their own beds to sleep in, but she had refused it because those were the only beds in the whole house. No, she would sleep on the sofa instead.

Ah well, that guy had already filled that space up. So now she sat here, on the carpet in front of the fire that was burning in the fireplace. It warmed her body and calmed her mind.

After dragging that dark-haired man out of the forest, to this house and after taking care of him with Atsuko's help, Yuffie felt exhausted. Her eyes closed and opened, her head nodded off. She almost fell asleep.

Suddenly she heard mumbling behind her. The ninja looked over her shoulder warily and found the black-haired man stirring in his sleep. His eyes twitched and opened slowly. For a moment his gaze was watching the ceiling, then two stunning blue eyes found Yuffie on the carpet.

Yuffie wasn't able to move nor say. That face of his... was so familiar! But though she couldn't lay her finger on it.

_Zack Fair._

Something in Yuffie's mind snapped. He was the SOLDIER she had met in Wutai, when she was about 9 years old! That time she had tried to scare him away. If he was this Zack, why didn't he look any years older than the time they had met?

The raven black-haired man frowned a little and made himself sit a little straight. He looked around and his gaze stopped at Yuffie's face again.

''...You. Yuffie?''

The ninja gasped. So he really was Zack Fair. She frowned a little and turned her back to the fire to face the man on the sofa. ''And you're Zack, right?''

''Yeah.'' He shook his head before he made eye-contact with the girl again. ''Are you dead too?''

''Dead?'' Yuffie chuckled. ''Nope. But I saved your life though.''

''Saving my life? The last time I checked I was dead.''

D-dead? The young woman tilted her head to one side and crawled closer to him. She grabbed his hand. ''If you're dead, you shouldn't feel this-''

She squeezed a little piece of his skin between her fingers.

''Autch!'' He tugged his hand back with a quick reflex and rubbed over the sore spot. He scolded at Yuffie. ''Why did you do that?!''

''Duh. To proof you're alive.'' The ninja stated dryly.

''I'm... Alive?'' Zack looked at his own hands.

''You're as alive as I am.'' Yuffie stated, in the same dull and dry tone. The man turned his face back to the ninja. ''How? What has happened?''

''Well... I kinda fell half in the Lifestream.'' The girl grinned sheepish and scratched the back of her head. ''I guess I accidentally pulled you out of it.''

He clasped his face in his hand. ''I remember-... Someone crying. So I came closer to the surface. What happened after that, I can't remember.''

''But I guess now I know,-'' Zack grinned at the ninja. ''-crybaby.''

''I wasn't crying-... There was a fly in my eye!'' Yuffie pouted when she saw him grinning. She folded her arms in front of her chest. Sure she cried a lot when Zack pestered her years ago. But that time she was a kid!

''So you died, huh?'' She pushed him a little aside to make space on the sofa for her to sit on. ''What happened?''

The black-haired man clenched his jaw. ''Shinra found me.''

And he told her everything...

* * *

**A/N: For so far a lot of tragic happenings. However, there will be more humor in the next chapters! I promise! It just that the beginning needs some tragic explaining (duh, Zack had died!)**

**Please leave a review on your way out! :D I'll reward you with... eh... Well, you'll figure out if do hehe.**


	2. Freedom Never Cries

**A/N: Mosquitoes are eating me alive! Got to hate them... (grumbles) Anyhow, here is the new chapter! :D Now it's time to give the people who reviewed a place of honour! (cheers)**

**JeanneAndHerAlters** – Hehe, I take that as a compliment! XD And thanks for the add!  
**HoLYDeVil HeLLioN** – Hahaha thanks a lot for your enthusiastic comment! :D I'm so glad you like it! There will happen a lot and light will be put on some shadows in Yuffie's past. But but! I'm not going to spoil it here, hehe. I hope you'll like the rest too and I hope I can keep surprising you!  
**Sdphantom10 – **Thanks a lot! And thank you also for all the adds! I really appreciate it!

And thank you **namelessanomoly**, **WatcherComplex** and **obliven1993** for the adds! And now.. here we go with the next chapter! Enjoy and don't forget to review on your way out! :D

**LINE AND SINKER**

**Chapter Two – Freedom Never Cries – **

''You could at least have asked a lift to Wutai.''

Yuffie ripped her gaze from the road to look up at Zack, though she kept walking. They were walking for ten minutes now, and he was already complaining. She rolled her eyes.

''I though you were a SOLDIER, one who don't mind walking a little.''

Zack grinned sheepish and shook his head. ''I thought you were a princess of Wutai.''

The young woman stopped and rested her fists gently on her hips. She scowled at the man, who had also stopped and looked over her shoulder. ''And what is that supposed to mean?''

''What?''

''The princess-stuff!'' Yuffie huffed. ''Even if I'm a heir of Wutai, doesn't mean I'm incapable of walking, thinking or fighting!''

She stomped her feet at every '-ing word' and pointed her finger furiously at the tall man. Zack held up his hands in defend. ''S-sorry Yuffs. Didn't mean it like that.''

''Yeah right!'' Yuffie pouted and folded her arms in front of her chest. ''You've pestered me enough with that years ago.''

That was true, he knew it. When the Single White Rose of Wutai popped up at those dangerous places, Zack had often wondered what a kid was doing at such place. Imagining a princess there, was even harder to think of.

But when he was looking at her now, the little brat he remembered of eleven years ago had changed. Yuffie's whining had disappeared and instead of this, a strong woman had taken place. Though her energetic way was still there.

So now it was less harder to think of her at a dangerous scene. The pointy Conformer on her back proved a lot. But still she was a princess of Wutai.

Zack waved her words away. ''That was yeeeears ago.''

The ninja's face flushed bright red in anger and held up her arms up in the air. ''Do you mean I'm an old fart?!''

''No! No-''

In Yuffie's eyes appeared a mischievous glint. Her scowling had stopped, and this had also made stopped Zack making apologizes. The young woman's expression freaked him out a little.

''So... you think I'm old, huh? You know what that means -'' Her voice sounded like a silent before the storm. The girl walked around Zack.

Suddenly she jumped, embraced with her arms his neck and she threw her legs around his waist. ''-PIGGYBACKRIDE!''

Zack jumped a little when he felt Yuffie's weight around his shoulders, but he decided to be nice and play along with her. Besides, it wasn't like she weight a lot or something. ''Oh no! The mighty ninja got me!'' He exclaimed dramatically.

''Shaddup and walk.'' The young woman chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. ''Wutai is only 3 miles away.''

''3 miles?! And I have to walk-... With you on my back?!'' The raven black-haired man dropped his act. This made Yuffie only laugh harder. ''Yes, with me on your back! I'm to old one you know.''

Zack groaned a little and started the pace. The girl hadn't stopped laughing and laughed a little harder. ''And I was kidding when I said 3 miles. It's 5.''

* * *

Her legs has gone to sleep. They were all numb because Zack had clasped his arms to tight around them so she wouldn't slip off his back. But Yuffie didn't mind.

The road was a little rocky and once in a while the ex-SOLDIER had to jump from rock to rock. Yuffie got shacked up by these movements, but she didn't mind.

No, not at all. She closed her eyes and presser her cheek against the warm body of Zack. Yuffie breathed deep in and smiled lightly. He smelled so nice!

''Yuffie?''

_Oh Leviathan. He had caught her sniffing his scent. He must think she was a weirdo by now. _The ninja could feel the heat of her blood rushing to her face. ''Y-yes?''

''We're almost there. I can see the roofs of the houses of Wutai.'' Zack tried to look over his shoulder. The young woman tried to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks. ''Okay. I better get off then.''

Zack let go of her legs and Yuffie slid off his back. When she was about to walk in the direction of the city, the tall man grabbed her wrist. ''What would people think if they saw me in this?''

He was asking about the cloths he was wearing. First class SOLDIER clothing. Not very great when you knew the island of the Wutai-area got freed of Shinra years ago. People might get angry at him for wearing this stuff.

''Hnm. A problem indeed, my friend.'' Yuffie said in her detective-voice. She was stroking her chin and pursed her lips while thinking. Her eyes trailed from Zack's toes to his head and then they found a spot in the city. ''I think I know something. Wait here.''

The ninja speed up and left him alone. A bit perplexed Zack scratched the back of his head. What was she planning this time? He had the feeling nobody couldn't really rely on the ninja. Probably she changed her goals and opinion every time you thought you knew what she was planning.

''Back!''

This time he shot in the air when Yuffie re-appeared behind his back. He scowled at her from over his shoulder. Suddenly his mako-blue eyes fell on the thing she was holding in her hands. His eyes widened.

The ninja was holding up a piece of clothing made of a smooth material. It was a kimono for a man. It was dark-blue coloured and it had a lot of decorations in nature-theme on it.

''And? Do you like it?'' Yuffie was grinning and brought it closer to Zack. He didn't trust the glint in her eyes. Zack brought his hands in front of his chest and stepped a little back. His eyes were glued on the thing in her hands. ''I'm not going to wear that.''

''But I stole it for you!'' The girl pouted and made a sad face. A little of the man's heart melted, though he knew he should stay strong against it.

Yuffie moved closer to the tall guy and laid her hands on his shoulder. She had the kimono clasped in one of her hands. She leaned a bit closer to his face – as far as her petite frame could – and fluttered with her eyelashes. Though she made her sound very dangerous. ''Should I change your cloths, or do you do it yourself?''

It sounded very inviting, Zack thought. Before he could tease the young ninja with this, she smacked the kimono in his hands and pushed him harshly in the direction of the bushes. ''Just put it on. Nobody wants to recognize a SOLDIER that should be dead, right?''

Zack frowned. Yuffie was right: it would be better if nobody knew Zack Fair was back alive...

* * *

Yuffie bit her tongue to keep herself quiet. She wanted to yell at the people who were staring at her and Zack. At her because she was the princess of their country and at Zack because he held her company. Or was it because of the dark-blue coloured kimono?

She chuckled softly.

Zack tugged at the collar of the piece of clothing. It really wasn't his type of clothing. How could people fight in cloths like this?! When somebody cut the belt round his waist, it would all fall off! But not only the kimono he wore made him feel a little uncomfortable. It were also the stares of the people he passed on the streets.

Suddenly he heard a light chuckle next to him. Yuffie was smiling a little and didn't noticed him watching her. She was kinda cute when she smiled like that, Zack thought and smirked a little himself. Who could have thought he would have this kind of thoughts about the brat he used to know long ago?

''There is the palace. We could better sneak through the backyard and then get into my room through the window.'' Yuffie pointed at the high walls of the enormous building. The ex-SOLDIER's eyes widened. ''Go... over that wall? Are you nuts?''

''Maybe a little.'' The young woman made a lopsided smirk when she passed Zack. A few feet from the tall wall she stopped and looked up. ''But I've escaped the palace like this since I were little.''

Zack watched her gaining some speed and running towards the stone wall. He thought she would crash into it, but that never happened.

With the grace and agility of a cat Yuffie leaped, pushed her feet off against the white wall and made another jump to land on her hands and feet on the top of the wall. She raised a little from the edge and straightened her back. The ninja smirked cockily while she looked down at the black-haired man. He was stunned.

''Your turn, Zackie!'' She yelled at him cheerfully. The tall man took a big breath and frowned a little in concentration. His bright blue eyes were fixed on the white, enormous wall in front of him.

If she could do that since she were young, and now with a huge Conformer on his back, he could do it for sure. It would be a piece of cake.

So Zack ran towards the wall and tried to copy the movements he had seen Yuffie use at her turn. He gasped when he didn't reach the top of the wall by a hair. His fingers grasped the edge.

The young woman noticed it and chuckled. She helped him to get on the tick top of the wall. Zack crawled back on his feet and stared down at Yuffie. ''Y-you did do that since you were young? How old were you?''

''Seven. The first time I tried I fell and broke my arm. Mom and Dad were furious-...'' Yuffie averted her eyes. The man next to her noticed the sad smile and unfocussed eyes. Her voice had stopped speaking and fell silent. The girl looked somewhat sorrowful. Zack pitied her, even as he didn't know why she was sad now. ''Yuffie?''

The ninja blinked and snapped back to the handsome guy next to her. ''Oh! I dozed off a little!''

She looked up and saw his pitied expression. Why this expression? She hated when people pitied her about anything! That was why she had learned herself to be cheerfully and happy around people. They wouldn't worry or pity her that way. So she forced a smile.''Let's go!''

With this, Yuffie hopped from the high wall and landed neatly on two feet. She stretched her legs and started running through the garden. But she didn't made any sound while she moved around. Zack decided to follow her.

Withouth anyone noticing the two people entering the palace by using the windows, Yuffie and Zack entered the princess' room. The ninja quickly closed the window after he got in.

The man looked around. This was noting like he had expected of a girl's bedroom. And absolutely not of a princess' bedroom. He was expecting bright painted walls, clean floor and dolls or stuffed animals everywhere. But this room proved it could be a different.

Yuffie had a big bedroom and the walls were painted Bordeaux red and her floor was made of white stone. Her bed stood in a corner, the white blankets with black symbols on it were neatly folded.

Across the master bed – in another corner of the room – was a large wooden table with a few different belongings of Yuffie on it. Most of it were weapons and cleaning material supposed for the weapons.

Zack turned a little around and saw one wall covered with all type of weapons. Shuriken, masamunes, all kind of daggers and other sharp stuff. There was one large spot in the middle empty, but he could already guess this was for the Conformer Yuffie had equipped now.

Against the wall with weapons – so under all those knifes – was a cupboard with a glass-plate on the top. The dark-haired man walked closer to it and looked down on the glass-plate. There were glowing orbs displayed under the plate. Green, red, yellow and every other colour he knew materia could have, Yuffie owned. She really had a thing for these things.

''You like it?'' He heard her say. Zack looked over his shoulder and saw her sitting on the bed. She had kicked out her boots and was laying with her back on the bed.

''Yes, it's cool.'' The ex-SOLDIER walked to Yuffie and looked down at her. ''I didn't know you was such a warrior.''

The young woman smiled a little and waved at the pictures that were hanging on the wall behind her. ''A few years ago I fought Sephiroth with the Cloud and the others.''

Zack frowned deeply and moved closer to take a look at the pictures. He saw a group-photograph with Yuffie in the middle. She was laughing and had wrapped her arms around another woman. Other people around the two women were smiling or looking happy too.

Zack's eyes widened. That other woman... was Tifa Lockhart! And there was Cloud too! Suddenly the last sentence of Yuffie pierced his mind. He knew Cloud had fought Sephiroth and the silver-haired triplets that had threatened the Planet, but he had never known Yuffie had tagged along with his old friend. No, when Aerith and he visited the living, they were only focussed at Cloud. Not at his company.

''What's the matter?'' Yuffie had noticed his emotion change and was looking up from her position on the bed. Zack held eye-contact with her for a moment before he broke it. ''Nothing.''

She narrowed her eyes a little. Yuffie Kisaragi didn't believe that answer at all...

* * *

**A/N: Okay, not quit as humorous as I had promised it (I guess) But I found out while writing this, things are more complicated than expected XD So next chapter FOR REAL there will be more humorous things happen. **

**Please review! I can't live without them! (Puppy eyes) And I'll work faster when I get them (and that's true XD)**


	3. Zack the Puppy

**A/N: I don't own _Vanilla Sky _nor do I have copyright on the chopsticks.  
**

**- Feedback -**

JeanneAndHerAlters – Aww :) I still like it if you leave short reviews! I really appriciate all reviews, you know :)  
**HoLYDeVil HeLLioN** – Glad you like it! :D And I think I'm falling in love with the pairing while I'm writing more about them hahaha. I hope you'll like the rest too!  
**Sdphantom10 – **Hehe, yeah indeed! Note to self: Never ever make Yuffie Kisaragi angry.

**LINE AND SINKER**

**Chapter Three – Zack the Puppy – **

Yuffie glanced at the clock. Almost 6 O'clock. She and Zack were here for only ten minutes and still he was looking at her pictures in silence. She was wondering why he paid so much attention to the photographs with her, Cloud or Tifa on it. But she didn't ask.

6 O'clock... The chambermaids could come in any time with dinner. She could kick Zack in a closet and lock it until the maids were gone.

The young woman shook her head and raised from the bed. The man who had sat next to her on the bed was still examining the pictures in his hands. He didn't look up when Yuffie left him alone in her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and walked in the direction of her living room.

This wing of the palace was her property. She had her own bedroom, living room, bathroom and little library where nobody else was allowed to come unless you had her permission. Oh, she could go to the other parts of the palace, but Yuffie didn't like it.

Mostly, if she walked through the other wings of the palace, she would meet the staff, maids or in the least favorite way: her father.

It wasn't like she hated the man, it was just she had no connection with him at all except he had fathered her. In her youth he had learned her only about what her rights and duties were as princess, scowled at her when she made mistakes and caused shame to the heir or when she got hurt herself. This last thing was because she was the only one who could follow him in his footsteps, otherwise the Kisaragi family would stop existing.

Yuffie sighed and plumbed back on her broad soft couch. Her eyes stole over her living room she had decorated herself.

The walls were painted in desert red. Two large, dark-red couches flanked two walls and a low coffee-table stood in the middle. The little table was made of glass and iron, under the table was a soft, thick carpet where she could sit at when she ate or when she drunk tea. Behind the table and across the couches was a little TV. Further from this part of the living room – so at the backside of the chamber – was a door and a staircase. There was another open doorway that lead to her bedroom and bathroom.

The ninja pulled her legs closer to her chest and wrapper her arms around it. Her stormy grey eyes travelled to the window behind the other couch. She had always loved the view: It looked out over the backyard and in this time of the year the tree leaves would change their colours and travel along with the wind.

Yuffie's face snapped to the direction of the door next to the staircase when she heard the doorknob creaking. Her personal chambermaid was bringing her dinner.

An other girl didn't dare to look Yuffie in the eye and quickly placed the tray with food in silence on the low coffee table. The princess made a nod and the maid walked away with rapid little steps.

Yuffie placed her feet on the ground and walked back to her bedroom. She opened the door slowly and found Zack still sitting on the bed with the pictures around him. His eyes were unfocussed, probably he was deep in thought. When Yuffie cleared her throat he looked up.

''They brought dinner. Do you want to eat with me?''

The raven black-haired man nodded, placed the picture he was holding on the bed and followed Yuffie into the living room. A bit overwhelmed about all the space and belongings Yuffie owned he placed himself across from her by the table. ''This is all yours?''

Yuffie hadn't made eye-contact with Zack yet. She grabbed a pair of chopsticks and shove a bowl of rice to her side. The girl looked up before she started eating. ''Yes. And one day whole Wutai would be mine.''

Brusque she broke the chopsticks from each other and with a swift movement some rice was in her mouth. Zack frowned a little at her. Why did she sound so distant and cold about it? Didn't she like to be princess at all?

He shook his head lightly. This wasn't something he had to deal with. He got a pair of chopsticks for himself and mimicked Yuffie by getting the sticks from each other, but he didn't manage to get some rice in his mouth.

When he tried again, the rice fell in his lap. Yuffie stopped and watched Zack struggling with his food. She chuckled. ''Your have to put that food in that hole under your nose, Zackie.''

''I know.'' He grumbled when the rice fell again on the carpet. ''Don't you have normal cutlery? Like a spoon, forks and knifes?''

''I've got some knifes hanging in my room. I can get them if you like.'' Yuffie chuckled again and stuffed her mouth with another portion of rice. The man across from her chuckled. ''I didn't mean such knifes-''

''-I know what you mean. I have travelled enough across those other continents.'' The young woman stopped him seriously. A small smirked sliced her face. ''But I can learn you how to use these.''

''Just do as I do. Keep your hand like this-'' Yuffie showed him her hand with the her cutlery in it. ''-If you do it right, you can move one chopstick like this-'' She moved it. ''-then you can pick up your food.''

Zack tilted his head a bit in interest and tried to follow her steps. When he was about to pick up a vegetable, it slipped through the chopsticks on the ground. The ninja saw it and covered her smirk with her hand. The man gave her a stare. ''I guess I'm hopeless with this. Are you sure there isn't a normal spoon somewhere?''

''This is Wutai, remember?'' Yuffie tapped him comforting on his shoulder when Zack hung his head. The young woman got a plate with diverse types of fish on it. With her chopsticks she pinned a slice of it in between and held it in front of Zack's face.

''Open that mouth.''

''What?''

While he said that, Yuffie stuffed his open mouth with the fish. The ex-SOLDIER closed his mouth and swallowed the food. He raised an eyebrow afterwards. Did he just got feed by a princess?!

The ninja chuckled softly at his face. He looked so cute when he looked surprised like that! ''And? Does it taste alright?''

''I guess so.'' Zack's eyes rested on Yuffie's smiling face. He really began to love her laugh and her smiles.

She noticed his stare and felt a bit uncomfortable by it. The girl felt her blood already rushing to her cheeks, quickly she averted her eyes to the fluffy carpet under her knees. She lowered the chopsticks and raised from the ground. Zack followed the movements she made with his eyes.

''Maybe I still have some 'normal' cutlery left. I stole a pair once I were in an Inn.''

The man laughed a little and shook her head when Yuffie left the room again. The thief in her hadn't vanished, he noticed.

* * *

''I don't get it.''

''Well, what is it you don't get?'' Yuffie asked without ripping her eyes from the screen.

''The ending. The whole story!'' He leaned back with his arms folded in front of his chest on the couch while he was watching a movie with Yuffie. She sat next to him. They had watched _'Vanilla Sky_'. The credits were rolling down the screen.

Yuffie tilted her head a bit to one side and pursed her lips. ''That guy lived a life, right?''

''Yeah?''

''But he died because of that crash, right?''

''Yeah...''

''So they froze him and developed a program that made him believe his dreams were real, so he wouldn't notice he was prisoned in that tube. But something got wrong and he got all wacko and found out he had died.'' Yuffie explained with wide arm-wavering. ''Do you understand now?''

''...Yeah...''

''That doesn't sound very reliable.'' The ninja chuckled. Zack rolled his eyes and smirked. ''I still don't get it. And what did he mean at the end with _'When we're both are cats?'_''

Yuffie sighed. ''That woman he loved was a bit alternative right?-'' She didn't wait for his 'yeah' answer this time. ''-She told him once she wanted to reincarnate as cat in a next life. So that's why he gave her the same reply while he said goodbye.''

''Oh.'' Zack's face cleared but got quickly troubled again. ''And Yuffie?''

''Yeah?''

''What's it with you and all those cats?'' He was talking about the mass of pets that were laying on his legs, stomach, next to him on the couch and on the back of the couch behind his head. The cats had walked in while he and Yuffie were watching the movie and had placed themselves all around – and on – him and Yuffie. They were with twenty or something.

Yuffie snickered and stroke one purring cat that was laying on her lap. It's eyes were closed and seemed very relaxed around the humans. ''They are my company! I couldn't live without them-..''

She stopped for a moment but continued her speech. ''-I would be all by myself if they weren't here.''

Zack watched her while she spoke those words softly out. The young woman kept stroking the cat and turned her face to him, she smiled. ''They were all strays, you know? The most of them got almost killed by humans. The owners tried to drown them...''

''That's awful!'' A cat leaped from Zack's lap in shock by the sudden loud voice. Yuffie smiled at him and made eye-contact. ''I know.''

Silence took over the room. The woman and man didn't broke the eye-contact. Yuffie had the feeling she would drown in Zack's bright blue eyes if she would stare any longer.

Suddenly the loud ringtone of her mobile broke the silence and scared away some cats from the living room. The ninja picked up her phone. ''Hellow?''

Zack watched how Yuffie smiled and chuckled a little while she was having a conversation with somebody at the other side of the line. It remembered himself of the time he had spoken like that with Aerith long ago.

''I'm fine, Boobs. Of course I'll visit you tomorrow!'' The young woman exclaimed cheerfully. Zack raised an eyebrow by the name 'boobs'. Who in God's Sake would name their child 'boobs'?

Yuffie hadn't finished her conversation. ''Yeah... Uhu... You know the 'C' in Cloud's name is for 'Clueless', Tifa-''

Tifa? She was talking to Tifa Lockhart on the phone? And they were talking about Cloud too? Zack felt hope rushing through his veins. Maybe he could talk to them too!

''Tifa? Is that Tifa?''

The man was practically yelling in Yuffie's ear. Her eyes widened and she tried to push him away. Which didn't help much. In his eagerness he tried to get the mobile she was holding.

_''Who's that, Yuffie? Someone I know?'' _Tifa's voice asked through the phone.

''No!No!'' The ninja replied quickly. Zack still tried to get her phone, so Yuffie crawled backwards over the couch. ''It's... eh-..''

When Zack almost leaped himself on the young woman, she found space to kick him right in the crotch. The man shrieked out and rolled off the couch. Finally Yuffie had space to talk normally and time to come up with an excuse. Nobody may know Zack Fair was alive, even her friends may not.

_''Well? Who is it?''_

''It's my-... eh.. Puppy!'' The girl smirked broadly. Ding! Ding! Perfect excuse!

_''I didn't know you had a dog, Yuffie! I thought you only liked cats-''_

''-I love dogs too!'' Yuffie cut her off rapidly. She saw Zack got back on his knees and that he was glaring at her. ''I got to go now! The pup is about to pie all over the carpet. Yeah, bye Teefs!''

She hit the the off-button on her mobile and scowled back at Zack. ''Why did you try to steal my phone? Couldn't you at least have waited till I was finished talking?''

''That person you were talking to-'' The dark-haired man slowly begun. ''-was Tifa Lockhart, wasn't it?''

Yuffie quirked an eyebrow. ''Yeah? So what of it?''

''I've known her long ago. Before Sephiroth had gone nuts and all.''

The ninja looked at the bundle of man on the carped. He was sitting on his knees. His hands were balled into fists and a pained expression was staring at the floor. ''And I've know Cloud too. I've know him very well actually.''

''You... did?'' The mobile phone slipped through Yuffie's fingers on the ground. She descended on the carpet in front of Zack. The tall man looked up. ''I just wanted to talk with them again. Just once more.''

The ninja bit her lip. ''That just can't I'm afraid.''

The ex-SOLDIER kept staring at her. Trying to persuade her. Yuffie held eye-contact and laid a hand on his shoulder. A comforting gesture.

''I'm sorry. It really can't.''

''And isn't there any chance I can see them again?''

His voice sounded so full of hope... She couldn't just cut him off. ''Well, I was planning to go to Edge tomorrow. You can go with me as long as you don't show them yourself.''

''I promise I'll be a good puppy.''

* * *

**A/N: Such a shame we mostly eat Dutch-food for dinner, like cauliflower, Brussels sprouts (yech!), potatoes, endive, carrots and other stuff they let grow here. I love to eat with chopsticks so I'm all smiling when we'll eat Chinese or Japanese food.**

**Bwah, enough rambling for today! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will leave a review! **

**See you in the next chapter! Tot ziens!**

**P.S. So next chapter Zaffie will visit Edge! TadumTadumTadum**


	4. Here is Gone

**A/N: Yep, as I had thought the quote 'Zack the Puppy' would bring back old memories of Crisis Core. You'll probably find more little things back from Crisis Core, but not too much!  
**

**- Feedback -  
****obliven1993 – **Hehe, indeed! :)**  
TheMagicalTapeworm – **Thank you so much! :D I really enjoyed reading your reviews! And it's really a honour I made them numbero uno of your crack-pairing list XD I have to admit I began to like the pairing every time I write about them more, teehee. And thank you for the adds! :D**  
****HoLYDeVil HeLLioN** – Glad you like the nicknames XD I made Yuffie sound like a total nut, which is the way I like to describe her XD And yes indeed, 'Zack the puppy' was actually Angeal's line, but I wanted to use that nickname so hard in this story and so here it is! (cheers)  
**Sdphantom10 – **Hahaha, I like that line! Do you mind if I use it in the next chapter?

And thank you **Padfoot-rawr**, **97heather**, for the adds!

**LINE AND SINKER**

**Chapter Four – Here is Gone – **

She heard the water of the shower running. Zack was awake and using her bathroom at the moment. Well, he had also hogged her bed last night. This was why Yuffie was forced to sleep on the couch.

The ninja knocked on the bathroom door. She leaned a bit against it and noticed the door was open. Her hands clasped the piece of cloths tighter. ''Zack? I'm coming in.''

''Okay!'' Sounded it from behind the shower screen. Yuffie only saw a shadow where he should be standing, thank goodness. The fog in the bathroom hung thick and the air was clammy. It was hot.

She made her way to the mirror and wiped it clean so she could see herself: her hair looked like a bird's nest and around her eyes were dark circles. She hated mornings.

''I've stole you some new cloths. Shirts and stuff.'' Her creaky voice said. Another thing she hated when she hadn't slept, her voice sounded like she had smoked tons of cigarettes.

Zack shove the screen a bit away so he could look her in the face. His hair was slicked back due the water. He smelled like her shampoo and soap.

_Kinda girly_, Yuffie thought but forgot it as soon as she saw a flash of his bare chest. Her face flushed bright red.

''Stole it? Where do you use your money for?'' Apparently Zack hadn't noticed the girl's red face, or he just ignored it. Yuffie ripped her eyes from the bare chest and tried to keep her eyes staring at his blue eyes. His question poked her mind late.

''I do use money. When I can't steel it.''

The man shook his head and smirked a little. He shove the screen back and turned himself back under the hot running water. ''I'm sorry I took the bed-''

''Don't worry. I couldn't sleep anyway.'' Yuffie grabbed her toothbrush and the tube of toothpaste.

''Yuffie?''

''Yah?'' The bubbles of toothpaste dripped from the corners of her mouth. Fortunately she was still wearing her pyjamas.

Zack stayed silent for a moment. She heard him taking a big breath. ''Where is your mother?''

The young woman bit on her toothbrush. Her reflection in the mirror looked shocked at her back. Yuffie averted her eyes and emptied her mouth in the washbasin. ''Why do you ask?''

The dark-haired man stopped the water supply and shove the screen a little back again. He found Yuffie resting with her hands on the edge of the washbasin. In the mirror he saw her sorrowful expression. ''I-... I found pictures of you and your father, but none of you and your mother.''

A sad smile sliced the girl's face.

''Mom died when I was seven.'' She looked up and made eye-contact with Zack through the mirror. ''She was very sick, the doctors didn't know what to do. In the end the fever killed her.''

This time it was Zack's turn to turn his eyes to the ground. ''I'm sorry.''

Yuffie placed her toothbrush back in the cup and walked out of the bathroom. ''Get yourself dressed. I want to use the bathroom myself too, you know.''

The man frowned lightly. Probably Yuffie found it hard to show or share her sadness to other people. She acted so lightly with it, but most likely she felt it otherwise.

He grabbed a clean, white towel and remembered what the ninja had said. His mako-blue eyes found the stolen cloths on a chair in the corner of the bathroom.

Stolen for him.

* * *

''What the hell are you wearing? It looks like... a skinned moogle or something.''

The young pouted at the man's words and wrapped the cape closer around her body. She loved this cape and it was very useful in missions. Yuffie had also wore it two years ago while Deepground caused a lot of trouble. ''It's comfortable! And people won't stare at me on the streets.''

''I think they will stare at you because of that cape.'' Zack chuckled. The ninja groaned. ''They won't stare at me because they recognize me as the 'Single White Rose of Wutai'. I hate it when they stare at me that way. I don't care if people think I'm crazy.''

Yuffie slammed the door closed behind her. She and Zack were ready to go to Edge. It was then they bumped almost against somebody who passed them.

''Dad!'' The young woman jumped when she recognized the man. ''Gees, you scared me!''

The man raised an eyebrow and his eyes found Zack standing behind his daughter. ''Who is this? I thought your friend Cloud lived in the Midgar-area.''

The ninja bit her lip and looked over her shoulder to face the ex-SOLDIER. ''Eh... he's... he's relative of Cloud.''

''A relative?'' Godo pointed blankly.

''Yeah! Yeah!'' Yuffie grinned sheepish. ''He's a nephew of Cloud.''

''And what's his name?''

''Za-... Zappy. Zappy Strife. We're going to visit Boobs-... I mean Tifa and Cloud today. He picked me up to go with him to them. Oh! Look at the time! We have to go! Bye, Dad!''

The empire of Wutai sighed and shook his head when the couple was out of sight. His daughter really couldn't lie at all. And this guy... he had a strange feeling with him.

Godo got his cellphone out of his pocket and dialled a number. The empire felt glad he had kept the number. He waited for response.

_''Reno here!''_

''Hello, Reno. I was looking for Tseng-''

_''Aww... Well, he's kinda busy now-''_

''Just give me the damn man.'' Godo rolled his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently. He groaned at the reply he was getting from the Turk at the other side of the line. ''I don't care he's on the toilet... I also don't care you almost die of the smell, Reno. Just give me Tseng.''

_''Tseng speaking.''_

''Hello, Godo Kisaragi here.'' The man leaned back against the wall of the corridor. ''I have a favour to ask you...''

* * *

Flying from Wutai to Midgar area took 7 hours. This was very long if you kept yourself well hidden in the cramped cargo hold. Zack Fair had hidden himself here so nobody would find out he was also travelling to Edge, together with the princess of Wutai.

The airship landed just a few miles from Edge. The rest of the distance should be travelled by chocobo, motorcycle, car or by foot.

The desert wind stroke through Yuffie's hair when she stepped out of the airship. She stretched her arms in the air. It was nice to be back on the ground, travelling like this made her feel nauseous. And now she had to find Zack.

''Zack? Are you there?'' The ninja made sure nobody was near her when she took a look in the cargo hold. She pushed away some crates and other suitcases.

Suddenly she heard a weak moan. Quickly Yuffie shove another crate away and found the dark-haired man stuck between sacks and suitcases. When he saw her he scowled.

''Why am I the one who should hide here? This sucks!''

The young woman chuckled and helped him from the floor. ''Next time I'll keep you company. Now happy?''

Zack dusted the dirt from his cloths and smirked a little. ''Yeah, that will do.''

Yuffie shook her head, still smiling. She walked out of the cargo and sneaked to the exit of the airport. The man followed her.

''I arranged chocobos for us to ride on. This way we don't have to struggle with that huge sand pit.'' The girl looked over her shoulder and smirked a little. A yellow feathered chocobo was stepping closer to the tall man's back without making any sound. Zack didn't notice anything at all and almost jumped when the bird tugged a little at his spikey hair.

''You can't eat that!'' Zack had turned himself around and was pointing a finger at the chocobo. The animal held it's head a little to one side, not getting what the human was saying to him.

Yuffie found the scene very cute and smiled broadly at Zack when he turned his face to her. ''I don't think he gets it, Zack.''

''He better do get it.'' The man groaned a little and settled himself on the chocobo's back. His head hurt: that bird could tug hard when it was hungry! ''Otherwise I'll make chocobo-soup of him.''

The ninja was sitting on her own bird and made it go in the direction of Edge. She looked over her shoulder and made a shocked face. ''You wouldn't!''

''Believe me, I would.'' Zack laughed and made his animal speed up and walk next to Yuffie's.

The couple listened to the birds 'wark'-ing at each other. Yuffie had a peaceful smile across her face. Zack watched her from the corners of his eyes. ''What are you smiling about?''

''Nothing.'' The girl shrugged. ''I'm just wondering where chocobos could have a conversation about.''

Her dark-haired companion chuckled. ''Probably about the grumpy humans that are sitting on their backs every day!''

Suddenly he stopped laughing. Zack was staring at something that laid ahead. Yuffie followed his gaze and saw the city-view of Edge, but she guessed this wasn't what had made the man silent.

It was the large, rusty sword that was planted in the soil of a hill that looked out over Edge.

The man stopped the chocobo and hopped off the bird. Slowly he stepped closer to the enormous sword. Yuffie had also stopped her chocobo and watched Zack in silence.

''The Buster sword.'' She heard him mumble. His fingers reached for the hilt and caressed the steel gently. Suddenly he fell down on his knees right in front of the weapon, one hand was covering his face.

Yuffie didn't know what had happened, but something was definitely wrong. She jumped off her bird and ran towards the man. The ninja rested her hand on his shoulder and descended down next to him on the rocky ground.

''Zack? Zack, what happened? What's wrong? Are you alright?''

His hand slipped from his face when he heard her panicking voice. His blue eyes found her stormy grey ones. She looked worried-... about him?

''Zack?'' Her lips barely moved when she repeated his name.

His voice refused to speak, though he could push some words out of his mouth. ''I'm sorry.''

''Is this-'' Yuffie swallowed nervous. She had recognized the Buster-sword Cloud had used three years ago and she remembered the story Zack had told about his past. ''-the place you have died?''

The raven black-haired man nodded slowly. He closed his eyes and let his hand slide over the scars and scratches of the Buster-sword. The metal surface felt cold and rough.

Zack knew Cloud had planted it here. As a remark of their battle. His battle long ago.

Yuffie frowned and bit her lip. He looked so miserable, probably now the reality hit him for real. Now he knew he probably wouldn't be able to speak to Cloud or Tifa ever again. He would shock them if he let them know he was back alive. His friends thought he was dead for a long time now, he couldn't just make contact with them again.

The hope he could try was gone.

Yuffie wanted she knew of something to cheer him up, or comfort him. But nothing seemed to come up in her mind, so she embraced his shoulders with her arms and let his head rest on her shoulder. Slowly the girl rocked back and forth with the man in her arms. Quietly she hummed a little melody her mother used to sing when she was feeling down.

It seemed to calm him a bit and he closed his eyes. His face pressed against the fabric of her cloths. He breathed in deeply and wrapped his own arms around the girl's waist. Yuffie stoked his hair with one hand. ''Sssh. I'm here. I'm here.''

Yes, she was here: a person he didn't know at all. And the people he used to know or wanted to see were gone or would be shocked if they saw him. What was the point of living again if you couldn't face your friends once more?

* * *

''I never should have asked you to come with me-''

''-you promised you would visit Tifa and Cloud today. Please don't feel guilty because of me.'' Zack cut her off. He refused to look her straight in the eye, he rather watched the stone path in front of him while they were walking through some back-alleys of Edge.

''..Hm, if you're sure-..'' Yuffie mumbled and put her hands in her pockets. She stopped at the end of the narrow alley. Then she looked up at Zack's face. ''You can wait here, or go through the city without showing yourself, okay? I'm inside that bar over there.''

The ninja pointed at the Seventh Heaven.

The tall dark-haired man made a nod and the girl left him. Zack sighed and turned his back to the building Yuffie went in to. It hurt him he couldn't talk to his friends or even see them at all. He knew why, and maybe he should better leave or something.

Like his feet knew all the way by themselves, the ex-SOLDIER found him at the old and abandoned playground.

_The place where he had seen Aerith for the last time. Their last goodbye..._

Memories of long ago took over his mind. Zack breathed deep in and closed his eyes. He found his body leaning against the old chute. What had become of him? Or her?

He smirked lightly at that thought. He couldn't believe it when the flower girl returned to the Lifestream a few years ago-

Suddenly an awful familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

''I couldn't believe when I heard the description of Godo. Neither did I believe I would find you back in this city or that I'll find you. But you know what they say: there's no mission that's impossible for the Turks.''

Zack head snapped to the direction where the voice came from. His eyes widened when he noticed the man.

''Tseng?!''

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh! Cliffhanger? Mahaha. Sorry, I'm just being evil here XD That's what you get when you got bitten by mosquitoes all the time (gah!). I really wanted to upload this chapter tonight (it's about 10:40 pm at my place at this very moment) so I guess it's my own fault with getting bitten by insects... Hehe...**

**That's it for this time, but don't forget to hit that little 'go' button. Even if you only leave me one word or something I'll be delighted! :D**


	5. Duty and Friendship

**A/N: Gaaah... I hate dentists! I've had a sort of small operation today (they pulled out my wisdom tooth – yes, I have four... well now there only three left-) and it really hurts much! Though I can still feel the last bit of the anaesthesia. I really hate it. I can't talk properly at this moment, but I think the worst thing of it is the taste of blood... bleh! **

**However, this way (waiting for the anaesthesia to work off) I found some spare time to write another chapter! Though it's a bit at the short side, the next one will be longer**

**- Feedback - **

**Epic Popcorn – **You're right about the Sephiroth-thing. And don't worry about the answer why Yuffie wouldn't want Zack to visit the others. You'll find it in this chapter :)**  
****HoLYDeVil HeLLioN** – Glad you think that way about my story :) Yeah, the story is a little more darker than 'She loves them all' (That story was a lot of hilarious scenes because of Yuffie's airheadness XD) And indeed, Zack's death brings this sadness into the story, but I didn't want to take it totally over (If you understand what I mean). Thanks for your comment! :D  
**Sdphantom10 – **Thanks! Hehe, yeah, Tseng is evil! But keep your eyes open for what this Turk is going to do to Zack and Yuffs! (grins)  
**JeanneAndHerAlters – **(keeps hands up in defend) Sorry! Sorry! I just love cliffhangers. Well... I don't like them when I read them myself, but I like to use them though (grins sheepish). Muffin! Thanks! XD**  
TheMagicalTapeworm – **(grins sheepish at the 'cliffhanger-comment' and scratches back of head) Sorry! XD And thanks for your compliment! :)**  
****obliven1993 –**

And thank you **someonewayoverhyper** for the add!

**LINE AND SINKER**

**Chapter Five – Duty and Friendship – **

''Tseng?!

The Turk smirked lightly jet amused at the exclamation of Zack. ''So you remember my name.''

''How can I forgot the name of the man who I trusted.'' The ex-SOLDIER frowned and turned his face away from the other man. ''I did count on you you would protect Aerith when she was in danger.''

Tseng sighed and shook his head. ''That happened long ago-''

''-You kidnapped her!'' The other man snapped. He planted his feet a bit from each other on the ground and clenched his fists. If this Turk wanted to fight, than he would fight back. Even without weapons.

''I apologize, Zack.'' The Turk said blankly. He dodged the piercing eye-contact of Zack and after a moment of silence he continued with the conversation. ''Now we talk about Aerith-... I wanted to give you this.''

Zack raised an eyebrow when Tseng handed him a little sealed package. The ex-SOLDIER smirked a little. ''Since when do the Turks delivery services?''

''Since they come from Aerith.''

''Hah?'' The spiky-haired man looked up at the Turk's face. He had turned his face away, though Zack could read it. The other man felt quilt.

''These are 88 letters Aerith had written in the time after you had left.'' Tseng slid his hands in his pockets and stared up to the night-sky. ''Actually I'm not supposed to give the 'target' information, but-... I promised her I would give them as soon as I saw you again.

Zack smiled lightly and clenched the small package tighter in his hand. ''Thank you and Tseng?''

''Yes?''

''Why are you not shocked I'm back alive?'' The man chuckled at himself. It sounded a bit dull to ask, but hey, Yuffie said he would scare Tifa or Cloud so why wasn't Tseng afraid of him?

To Zack's unexpectedness, the Turk snickered. ''I've seen Sephiroth return for two times, so why would I back off for you? Besides, I'm a Turk-''

''-and Turks don't fear anything?'' Zack finished the other man's sentence with a lopsided smirk. Tseng laughed. ''I see you really have returned. Welcome back, Zack Fair.''

* * *

Yuffie stretched her arms when she crossed the street. It was late – about three A.M. in the morning – but still she wanted to see where Zack had gone.

Tonight she would stay at the Seventh Heaven and tomorrow she would go back to Wutai. Maybe the ex-SOLDIER could sneak into her room and take a nap as well. Besides, it felt cold outside lately and she didn't want him to freeze to death.

The young woman found him in the same alley she had left him. Zack was sitting against the wall in the light of the lamp-post. Apparently he was reading something.

''Whatsup, Zackie?'' Yuffie chirped cheerfully. When the man didn't look up, she bowed a little closer to look over his shoulder, just to see what he was reading that was more interesting than her. ''Whatcha reading?''

This time Zack looked up. His face stood as sad as it had been this midday and his eyes... It reminded Yuffie of cold glacier ice that was melting in the sun.

She knelt next to him. ''Zack?''

''It's nothing.'' He folded the piece of paper and put it back in the little package. It was too quick for Yuffie to see what was written down on the paper. She frowned.

''It is something.'' Her eyes found the words that were written on the footnote of the letter:

_'Love, Aerith.'_

''You know Aerith?'' The words rolled out of her mouth as mere whispers. The black-haired man nodded and averted his eyes. ''She is-... was my girlfriend.''

Yuffie's jaw dropped. Then closed. And fell open again. ''You-...You-...You-...'' She stuttered and pointed at Zack's face. The man shook his head this time.

''Not any more.'' Zack's mako-blue eyes connected with Yuffie's stormy-grey ones again. He smirked lightly and the tone of his voice became lighter. ''You know she was the last Ancient, right?''

''Uh-huh.'' The ninja made herself a little more comfortable on the cold ground. Her knees were pulled up and her arms wrapped around them.

''Well, she always had this connection with the Planet and stuff-'' Zack paused at this and smirked carefully. ''-when she came to the Lifestream, Aerith started immediately with helping. Comforting people who had died, getting Sephiroth and the silver-haired sissies back on the right path-''

Yuffie chuckled at this.

''-But what she forgot, was me.'' The man took a big breath and turned his face to the night-sky. ''So our relation actually didn't work out that well.''

''But you two met again in the Lifestream? After you had died?'' Yuffie's voice held a hint of hope and interest. Zack glanced at her from the corners of his eyes. Then he remembered their conversation in the bathroom. For Yuffie was actually asking if she would see her mother if she died and returned to the Stream of Life.

The man nodded. ''Yes. But the person who I first saw again, was Angeal.''

* * *

''Are you sure you don't want to come inside of the house?'' Yuffie was about to disappear into the building by using the window of her bedroom. Zack watched her climbing the wall from the ground. ''Definitely sure. I'll stay in the dog-house or something.''

''Ha-ha, very funny.'' The young woman's head peaked outside. ''You just make sure you don't freeze to death, okay?''

''Okay, I'll do my best.'' Zack grinned and waved at Yuffie. She pouted back. ''I'm being serious here!''

''So am I. Good night, Yuffs.''

When he didn't get any response back, the ex-SOLDIER knew she had gone inside. He slid his hands in his pockets and started to stroll down the street. The city was so different then he remembered it.

Suddenly throbbing of an engine resounded in the street. Zack pushed himself against the wall and glanced around the corner. The sound came closer and stopped in front of the building where Yuffie was staying: the Seventh Heaven.

The black-haired man narrowed his eyes. That was one wicked motor, but it's driver... was too familiar. Wait, it couldn't be, can it?

_Cloud?!_

Zack watched the blond-haired man getting of the large vehicle and unpacking it. He sighed and wiped the bullets of sweat drops off his forehead. After he was done unpacking, Cloud started looking for – probably – the door keys.

The ex-SOLDIER who was shadowing him from around the corner, bit his lip. He wanted to go to his old friend, but hesitated. Yuffie said he couldn't because he would scare the shit out of him. But Tseng at the other hand wasn't even surprised about the fact he had returned.

_What to do? What to do?_

Zack decided he would take the opportunity. So he stepped around the corner and approached Cloud slowly. His heart beat wildly in his chest.

_Should I tap him on the shoulder or just wait until he notice me? What should I say?_

''Cloud?'' The easy way it is then: no tapping, no shouting, nothing of that all.

The blond-haired man stopped dead in his tracks and put the large packages back on the ground. On his guard he turned around to face the – he thought – stranger. His eyes widened with shock.

''Z-zack? This can't be-...'' Cloud stepped back and almost tumbled over the package he had just put there on the stones. Mako-blue eyes never left the person in front of him and he found back his breath to finish his sentence.. ''-You're dead!''

The other man sighed. Maybe Yuffie had been right... ''Look, Cloud-''

''Get away from me!'' Cloud stepped over the box on the ground when Zack stepped closer to him. His eyes were full of panic and sadness, the black-haired man noticed. And that hurt.

''We're friends, right?''

''That is different now-'' the blond-haired swordsman stepped back another time. His hands found the door-handle. ''Why are you here? Are you're here to-... to what? To confuse me? I-... I'm sorry. I can't do it. I can't face you now, Zack''

The door slammed in Zack's face. He stood there, frozen. But not of the cold.

Yuffie had been right all the time.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, I guess there is only one or maybe two chapters left. See you in the next chapter and don't forget to leave a message!**

**P.S. I'm sorry if Cloud's actions confuses you, but next chapter you'll find out why he acts this way. (grins)**


	6. Shades and Shadows

**A/N: When you think you finally got your life OK again, then something else messes it up. Some guy walked into my life like it was nothing and well... it's the cliché scene I guess XD But damn, it makes me so confused X.X ...Enough rambling now, I should talk about the new chapter, no? Well, I found this chapter hard to write... But I hope you'll like it though! Enjoy!  
**

**- Feedback - **

**obliven1993 –** Hehe, glad you like to have Tseng back XD And yeah, that will be a part of the reason I think you guessed quite right**  
****HoLYDeVil HeLLioN** – Then I did a good job if you think their reactions were all right :) And thanks for the compliment! I really wanted to add the Angeal-part in it and I guess it came out quite right :D  
**TheMagicalTapeworm – **Aww... wow! I think I shouldn't moan about one tooth if you get your whole mouth done! :O Good luck with that! And what do I read here? Am I getting you to like cliffies? XD And indeed a smart move (sarcastic) You'll read more about the consequences in this chapter.**  
Sdphantom10 – **Yeah and expect a lot more scowling of Yuffie! She's not going to like it, even if it was Cloud who was (what you said) not so very nice XD And I'll use the line I think in this chapter. :P

**LINE AND SINKER**

**Chapter Six – Shades and Shadows – **

''How could you be so damn stupid?!'' Yuffie exclaimed loudly when she found the black-spiky haired man in the alley. He didn't look up and stayed on the ground.

''What do you mean?''

''Don't act so innocent, Zack Fair, you know what I mean.'' Yuffie growled and planted her fists on her hips. She was furious. ''You paid Cloud a visit last night, when he came back from his last delivery.''

''How would you know?'' This time the ninja found the mako-blue eyes staring up at her. Normally she would say 'got ya!' because he had ratted himself out. Normally, yes. This was different.

''The poor guy could barely feed himself this morning! The cornflakes dripped over his whole face because he was too confused and 'apparently' forgot where his own mouth was!'' The young woman threw her arms in the air and started to pace up and down in front of Zack. ''Tifa said he was acting strange since last night. I hoped it wasn't you but you surely had to prove me wrong!''

The man clenched his jaw and balled his fists. He frowned deeply. ''I only said-''

''-You broke the promise!'' Yuffie snapped and stopped dead in her track to face the ex-SOLDIER right in the eye. He scowled at her and raised from the ground, still not breaking the eye-contact.

''What is it with that promise I had to make anyway?Tseng didn't freak out when he found out I came back, so why would Cloud, I thought. That's why I broke our 'oh-so-important' promise.''

Yuffie slapped him right in the face. With wide eyes Zack watched her furious expression and tears pooling in her eyes.

''I hate you! I hate you, Zack Fair! You selfish pig!'' She shouted. The man expected her to run away, but what she did, was the total opposite. She continued her speech.

''You don't know how Cloud suffered after your death! You wasn't there anymore, you know?!'' Tears rolled over her cheeks, quickly the ninja rubbed them roughly away. ''Mako-poisoning, holes in his memory. We were worried, especially Tifa. It was terrible to see her like that.''

More tears followed. This time Yuffie let them be. ''I wanted to help, but couldn't. It was Cloud's fight with his sins. But-...''

''-You were afraid he would commit suicide?'' Zack carefully finished her sentence. The ninja nodded slowly.

''But he stayed strong. And since last year he seemed to be the old Cloud, that was when I decided to protect my friends. To keep them safe from harm.''

She smiled lightly, which looked odd with the tears on her face. ''That was why I made you make that promise. I was afraid Cloud would freak out again if he saw you: someone he had seen die.''

The tall man swallowed. ''I'm so sorry, Yuffie.''

She shrugged and wiped her face dry. ''There's nothing left to do about it, is it? And you've scared him pretty badly. What did you say to him?''

The tall man looked back at Yuffie's face again. She had calmed herself a little. Zack shook his head. ''I only said 'hi'. He didn't want to hear my words. But I think that wasn't what scared him the most-...''

Yuffie stared at Zack, waiting to hear more.

''- I think it was because of what I had said to him before I died: _On my behalf, you'll live._''

''Wow... So Cloud felt obliged to live to your dreams and standards.'' She didn't ask this, she stated it as a fact, which it probably was. Yuffie rested her chin in one hand and pursed her lips slightly. ''-But he didn't fulfil it. Probably he felt guilty about it and that's why he doesn't want to face you.''

''In his eyes it was one of his 'sins'.'' Zack mumbled softly and he dodged Yuffie's surprised expression she threw in his direction. He smirked a little. ''-But I forgive him for it, though. I don't mind he has chosen his own path.''

The ninja sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically. ''Why don't you tell him that yourself?''

''You said I wasn't allowed to show myself to him!'' The man exclaimed perplexed.

''I did. But I changed my mind-'' Yuffie snickered. ''-that's what people can do, right?''

* * *

''Cloud, you go and put the garbage outside.''

''Yuffie-... no. I don't want to-..Hey!''

The ninja pushed him in the back in the direction of the door. When they reached the back-door, she swung it open and pushed the bag with smelling stuff in the blond-haired man's hands.

Cloud scowled at the younger woman. ''I said-''

''-You don't want to. Yeah yeah.'' Yuffie cut him off lightly. Probably the man was scared to walk into Zack again if he went out of the house.''Just go.''

With a final kick in his butt, Cloud stumbled outside. Quickly the ninja closed the door and locked it. The swordsman groaned loudly and slammed with his fist on the door. ''Yuffie! Open it. Now!''

''Not before you brought the garbage a-wa-hay.'' Yuffie replied in a sing-song voice while she leaned against the door. She chuckled when she heard the man's footsteps walk away from her. Her plan was working!

''Damn brat. Too lazy to do it herself.'' The blond haired man muttered after dropping the awful smelling bag in the container. He dusted off his hands and was about to walk back, but in the alley he stopped.

He sensed something or somebody in the shadows. He frowned and on his guard he stepped closer to the shadows. ''Who's there? Show yourself.''

''It's me, Cloud.''

''Zack.'' The swordsman stepped back. ''I told you-''

''-That I should leave you alone. I know.'' The other man replied with a softer tone. ''I'm sorry, Cloud. I apologize for the weight I had put on your shoulders.''

Cloud clenched his jaw and frowned deeper. His own mako-blue eyes never left the black-haired man in front of him. Then he let his head hung. ''I'm the one who should be forgiven. I let you die, both of you.''

Zack snickered. ''Dilly dally-''

''-Shilly shally.'' Cloud finished. Both men looked up and made eye-contact, a gentle chuckle left both. The ice was broken. A moment of silence took over the conversation.

''You know-'' The raven black-haired ex-SOLDIER started. ''-I never blamed you for choosing your own path.''

Cloud stared at him with surprise. ''You do?''

''Yeah sure.''

''But-''

''I know what I said back there.'' Zack shrugged. ''My dreams and my pride... they will exist even if I stopped living. It wasn't right to pass them over to you.''

The swordsman averted his eyes to the ground. ''Though I let you die.''

''It wasn't your fault. It was Shinra's.'' The man said, giving the other man a small smile. ''And about Aerith's-''

''-She told me already.'' Cloud nodded slowly. He paused and dared to look up again. ''Zack?''

''Yes?''

''Thank you.''

The black-haired man raised an eyebrow at Cloud's outstretched hand. With a little smirk he grabbed his hand. ''No thanks: we're friends right?''

* * *

They were outside Edge. On the cliff where the Buster-sword stood in between them. Yuffie and Zack at one side, Cloud in front of them. Zack had explained Cloud everything, how Yuffie had found him and all.

''Are you sure you doesn't want to see Tifa again?''

Zack took a big breath and glanced at the city for the last time. ''Yes. It's better for her she doesn't know I came back, because I wouldn't return after this.''

The ninja next to him looked up. What did he meant with that? Now he was back, he stayed to live again, won't he?

''I understand.'' Cloud said. Two pair of mako-blue eyes crossed sight. And with one simple nod, Zack turned his back to his old friend. He started to walk in the direction of the airport. Yuffie stayed behind with the blond-haired man.

''Well, I'll see ya again.'' She smiled. ''Give Tifa a hug of me.''

The swordsman grinned. ''I will.''

Yuffie turned her back to Cloud and followed Zack. She looked over her shoulder and yelled: ''And a kiss!''

Cloud simply waved. ''Maybe.''

The ninja chuckled and fastened her bag on her back tighter. She picked up the ex-SOLDIER's pace and tapped him on the shoulder.

''Hn?'' Slowly he looked down at her. Yuffie pursed her lips.

''What did you meant with 'wouldn't return after this'? You'll stay living, won't ya?'' She asked. Her stormy grey eyes filled with hope. ''I mean, now you're back and all...''

Zack ripped his gaze from Yuffie and averted it to the sky above them. It was brilliant blue, a colour that was rare around here. ''You'll see where my road leads me to, Yuffs. You'll see.''

* * *

**A/N: Maybe next chapter will be the last chapter. Maybe not. Who knows? ...Oh yeah, I do! (grins sheepish)**

**Please leave a review on your way out! I really appreciate them very much :D**


	7. Origin

**A/N: (throws with confetti) Over the thousand hits already! OMG! (squeals) But it's all thanks to you, peeps! Thank you thank you thank you! **

**...Ahm. That's why I decided to make this chapter not the last one. But I'm afraid next one will be. Be prepared for more romance fluff stuff and fights between father and daughter! Enjoy!**

**- Feedback - **

**obliven1993 –** Hehe, with Yuffie's help of course! And no, I'm not planning to let Zack go to other places then Edge or Wutai. Maybe Gongaga, though I'm not sure about it. I hope you'll keep liking it!**  
****HoLYDeVil HeLLioN** – Glad you like it! :D Mehe, yeah I adore that part too XD And lucky you! I decided this isn't the last one yet! Probably next one it will be...  
**TheMagicalTapeworm – **Aww! No problem! I like every review even if they are posted years later! :) Well, in the following chapters Zack will reveal why. -I'm not going to spoil hehe XD And guess what! This isn't the last one yet! And I'm glad you think this story is good! :D

And thank you **Shi Kage** for adding this story to your favorites!

**LINE AND SINKER**

**Chapter Seven – Origin – **

Yuffie peaked outside. Every other passenger of the airship had left, it was time for her and Zack to leave too. The man who sat behind the ninja poked her in the shoulder.

''Coast clear?''

''Uhu. Let's go.'' Yuffie grabbed her back-pack and hopped out of the vehicle. She shivered when she felt the cold air: it was freezing! She wrapped her arms around her own body. Why hadn't she brought her jacket?

The tall man landed next to her. ''You're such a nut, Yuffs.''

''A what?''

''Nut. N-U-T. Crazy.'' Zack rolled his eyes. ''Though you're a princess, you want to sit with me in the cargo hold.''

''Hmph, even if I were a princess-''

''-which you are-''

''-Don't interrupt me.'' Yuffie shot him an meaningful look. ''-then why wouldn't I sit with you with you in the cargo? Huh huh?''

The raven black-haired man sighed and scratched the back of his head. ''Because being covered by an avalanche of suitcases isn't very safe nor much fun.''

The young woman waved away his words, like she wasn't listening to him. Slowly she walked away from him. ''I liked the cats in there. They were so cute! Besides, you moaned on the way to Edge you wanted me to companion you, so I did. I don't break promises.''

''Hey!'' Zack called and started to run after her. ''I thought we were over that. I said sorry-''

''-Yeah yeah. I was just pulling your leg, Zackie.'' Yuffie interrupted him. She wasn't in the mood to listen to complains. She was immensely cold and wanted to go home. Her body was shaking and her teeth were clattering.

The man observed the girl next to him from the corners of his eyes. He frowned a little and slid his arm around Yuffie's shoulder to pull her closer to him. Her eyes widened.

''Wha-wha-''

''You'll get a cold if you keep walking like this. I hope it's warmer this way.'' Zack muttered. He turned his face away from the ninja that was looking up. He knew his heart was racing and that her stare did make him nervous.

_It sure was warmer. Even hot!_ Yuffie thought. But she didn't mind to be this close to him. It really helped to get rid of the cold and it was also very sweet of Zack to do this... And romantic... And he was handsome too... And-

The ninja could feel blood rushing to her cheeks. She shook her head and closed her eyes. What was she thinking? Could it really-... Did she really like Zack? In like a like-like way?

Yuffie's eyes snapped open. Her own thoughts were driving her nuts. Nuts. Nut. Like he had called her. How funny.

''Gah!''

Zack raised an eyebrow at the ninja's remark. He looked down at her. ''Something's wrong, Yuffs?''

Their faces were so close. His eyes... So blue! Yuffie knew the colour of her face reached the level of 'tomato-red'. Damn. Quick, think of something.

She grinned sheepish, shook her head and held up her hands. ''No!-... no. There's nothing.''

''Are you sure?'' Zack highly doubted it. He stopped walking, and so did Yuffie. ''There's definitely something...''

The young woman felt the arm around her shoulders slide away and two of his hands cupping her face. She swallowed when the man bent closer to her. She closed her eyes. Would he kiss her?!

Zack gently rested his own forehead against Yuffie's. ''I think you have a fever.''

Yuffie's eyes snapped open and surprised to stare right into the pools of bright blue right in front of her. She had expected him to kiss her. Not to look if she has got a fever or something-... but this was nice too. _So close!_

For a moment in silence they kept staring, still with the foreheads resting against each other. It was Zack who pulled back and broke the moment.

He cleared his throat and averted – feeling quite uncomfortable – his eyes to the road. ''You're almost home-... and eh...''

''Yes! Let's go.'' The ninja tried to help him. Yuffie grabbed his hand and dragged him with her in the direction of the big city at the end of the road. She would be glad when she got finally home!

Zack's eyes fell on his hand that was clasped by the girl's. It felt good to be so close to her. He smirked a little. What seemed impossible to happen, was happening right now: the girl he couldn't stand years ago, was winning his heart.

Yuffie looked over her shoulder and smiled at him when they made eye-contact. ''I'll make you my famous hot chocolate when we are there.''

''Do you even know how to warm the milk?'' The man snickered. The ninja groaned and let go of his hand. She kept running towards the city. ''You're shallow, Zack!''

The dark-haired man – still smirking – raised an eyebrow. ''I'm what?''

''Shallow. S-H-A-L-L-O-W. You're still thinking I'm incapable of doing anything just because I'm a princess!''

Zack laughed, stopped and shook his head. ''I'm just pulling your leg, Yuffs.''

''Yeah, great guy you are.'' The young woman replied sarcastically. She kept keeping up the pace and entered Wutai. Zack followed her with his eyes, his expression softened.

There was no doubt: he was falling in love with Yuffie Kisaragi.

* * *

The ex-SOLDIER slid open the window and let himself fall forward into the bedroom.

''So tired!''

Yuffie looked up from the book she was reading. She was sitting on her bed when Zack barged into her room. ''Still not getting over the wall, do ya?''

The dark-haired man sighed and shook his head. He moved over to the bed and fell next to girl on the blankets. ''Where were you?''

''I went through the front-door.'' She stated dryly and turned the leaf of her book.

Zack looked up. ''That's not fair! Why do I have to go over the wall-''

''-and I through the door? Well, one: because I'm living here, two: you're here secretly and three: you said I had a fever, so I need to rest.'' Yuffie explained without taking her eyes from the story she was reading.

The man groaned and let his face fall flat in the pillow. Their moment of silence got interrupted by a few knocks on the door. The young woman looked up from her book.

''Who's there?''

''Me, Yuffie.''

''Shit. Uh! I mean-... one moment, Dad!'' The ninja yelled back at the door while rushing from her bed. A bit panicked she grabbed Zack's arm and pushed him roughly in the direction of the living-room. The man shot her a look, Yuffie scowled back.

''Be quiet or you'll be food for my cats.'' The girl warned him at a dangerous tone. Zack nodded quickly and placed himself behind the bench.

''Hi Daddy, whatcha doing here?'' Yuffie smiled sheepish when she opened the door. One arm blocked the doorway. The man in front of her eyed her suspicious.

''I thought I heard voices-''

''I was talking to the cat.'' She quickly cut him off.

''-And more footsteps-'' Godo didn't stop talking.

''I was doing my aerobics.'' Yuffie almost shouted.

Godo had stopped talking and was looking down at his daughter with a raised eyebrow. In an awkward silence the younger woman stared at her father.

''So...'' Both began simultaneously. Again they glanced at each other suspicious.

The emperor of Wutai cleared his throat. ''They said you arrived about an hour ago. I wanted to see if you-''

''-were alright?'' Yuffie waved nonchalantly with the hand that wasn't blocking the doorway. ''Yeah yeah, why shouldn't I?''

''Well... That man that was travelling with you-''

''-you mean that tall, dark-haired and very handsome guy?'' She blurted out even before she realized what she had said. Quickly she slapped her hands over her mouth.

Godo raised his other eyebrow. ''...That man indeed... He-''

''- is a nephew of Cloud-'' Yuffie interrupted. Her father held up his hand. ''Just let me talk for a moment and you keep your mouth shut, alright?''

The ninja sighed. ''Okay.''

''He isn't what you said he is.'' The emperor explained with a stern expression. Yuffie bit her lip when her father continued his speech. ''I asked the Turks to do some little research and what do you think the conclusion is?''

''...'' The younger woman stayed silent. Godo rolled his eyes. ''You can talk now.''

Yuffie gasped for air – apparently she had held her breath to keep herself from talking – and shook her head. ''I... eh.. don't know. What was the conclusion, Dad?''

Though he didn't trust this answer of his own daughter, the man decided to give her the right answer. ''That man is called Zack Fair and he worked for SOLDIER some years ago. Actually he was one of the First Class.''

''Aha.'' Yuffie shrugged blankly. ''And so what?''

Godo's eyes widened a bit. ''Wait-... you knew this already, Yuffie?''

''I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, Single White Rose of Wutai. I know everything, Dad.'' She answered lightly. Godo's expression angered.

''The man is dangerous. I don't want you to hang around with him!''

''And this is why I lied about who he was!'' Yuffie snapped back. ''Because you make it custom to spoil everything I like!''

''And I wished you paid more attention for the customs of your own country.'' Godo muttered. The ninja scowled at her father before she burst.

''Custom custom. I'm sick of hearing that!'' She raised her arms furiously up in the air. ''And like you can talk, Dad. You turned Wutai into a commercial attraction and let me believe we would win of Shinra if we had enough materia!''

Tears dripped from her face. The emotion in Godo's eyes softened. He reached his hand to touch Yuffie's shoulder, so he could comfort her. ''I'm sorry.''

She slapped away his hand roughly. ''Yeah you should.''

Silence.

The father swallowed uncomfortable. He tried to break the tensed sphere around them. ''So... did you brought any materia with you from Edge?''

''Yeah.'' Yuffie chuckled quietly. ''Cloud had some command materia. I stole a few.''

Godo's eyes twinkled. ''And he didn't notice?''

''Not at all.'' The girl laughed proudly. ''But I think he will though. Then I could give it back.''

Both chuckled.

Yuffie averted her eyes to the wall behind her father. ''And Dad?''

''Yes?''

''Please don't be angry I'm friends with Zack Fair.'' She muttered. ''I know you don't want me to get hurt and all-... I know what I'm doing. Please don't worry.''

Godo sighed and stepped back from the door. ''I should go then.''

''What about-''

''-that ex-SOLDIER?'' The emperor made eye-contact with his daughter. They both had the same coloured eyes, though Yuffie's were a bit lighter. ''I trust you. Besides, I know you will stay friends with him even without my approval.''

The ninja snickered and scratched the back of her head. ''That's me I guess. Bye, Dad.''

She closed the door when Godo walked down the corridor. She leaned against the wooden door with her back and breathed in deeply.

Apparently her father knew her better than she thought he did. So... did this meant he cared more about her than he showed? Nah, probably not.

* * *

**A/N: Mehe, so father so daughter. They both are obsessed with materia, only Yuffie shows it more XD And Zack and Yuffie are growing closer! **

**Please review if you want to find out what will happen next chapter! I mean it. I work harder when I get motivated by your comments! So hit that little 'go' button at the bottom of this page! :D**


	8. Tales

**A/N: (sigh) Aparently I couldn't get enough of this story XD Every time I try to end it in a proper way, it gets way (waaaaay) to long. So I cut it in half and so there will be ANOTHER chapter after this one (rofl). I wrote the beginning of this chapter over and over again. However, when I heard the song 'The River' of Live again, I got some inspiration. I think it's such a beautiful song and the lyrics fits the first part well. :)**

**- Feedback - **

**HoLYDeVil HeLLioN** – Thanks a lot for your compliments :) Hehe, you know the part where Yuffie has to defeat Godo in the original game so she can join Cloud? At the end Godo talks about the materia and stuff, that's were I got that idea from haha. And what if there's a door number three, huh? XD I'm not going to spoil it, you'll find out yourself! In the next chapter it is... XD  
**obliven1993 –** Thanks! :D  
**TheMagicalTapeworm – **Aww, yeah! I know what you mean! First – when I started to write the first chapter for this story – I wasn't so sure about YuffiexZack, but now I really love to write about them XD Oh and AU means 'Alter Universe'. For example, when you put Vincent and Cloud in our world on a boarding school. That's AU, which this story isn't XD Hope you understand it now! :D  
**sdphantom10 – **Actually Yuffie has a princess attitude, but she doesn't want to show it that much, is it? Though she always get what she wants indeed. And if I'm going to tell you what Zack was thinking on his last road, I'll spoil the ending. So you need to read it yourself to find out, I guess XD

And thank you **Houtori **and **Monikou **for adding this story to your favorites! :D

**LINE AND SINKER**

**Chapter Eight – Tales – **

Zack stared up at the ceiling of the dark bedroom. His hands were under his head and his back was resting on the bed. He was still dressed in his normal clothes.

Yuffie insisted he would sleep in her room again and she would sleep on the couch. Though he had protested, she didn't decide otherwise.

And now he couldn't sleep. Something was nagging his mind, but he didn't know exactly what.

He heard the door creaking and slide open. Yuffie glanced at the bed first to look if he were asleep already. Though she was dressed in her pink pyjamas with white bunny-print, she didn't look very sleepy. Zack smirked a little. ''No sleep tonight, Yuffs?''

The ninja shook her head and closed the door slowly. She looked bothered about something, maybe it was because of the fight she had had with Godo this evening.

''That was quite a fight. You okay?''

''Yeah yeah.'' Yuffie muttered back while she entered the bedroom. Zack made himself sit up straight on the bed.

The girl passed him and stopped in front of the window. Her grey eyes stared outside, the man behind her could see her reflection on the glass. It was dark outside. Night already.

Yuffie lifted her hand and touched gently the cold glass. She loved to watch the stars, but now her thoughts were elsewhere.

''Yuffie...''

''-Hm?'' She blinked and looked over her shoulder. When their eyes made eye-contact, she knew he was worried about her. Silly Zack. With a simple shrug, Yuffie pushed the sad feeling in a corner of her mind and forced a small smile.

Zack frowned and held out his hand to her. His bright-blue eyes never left Yuffie's grey ones. The ninja breathed in deep and felt the invisible barriers around her shatter away. She walked closer to the bed and took his hand. The tall man pulled her into a hug.

The girl's eyes shut closed and she breathed in his scent. His warmth comforted her and his steady heartbeat calmed her. Zack brought his hands through her thick black hair and embraced her tighter in his arms.

''...Why?'' Her question sounded muffled through the fabric of his clothing.

The ex-SOLDIER opened his eyes and bent a bit back to see Yuffie's face, her grey eyes stared up at him. ''You act so strong, but even you need a shoulder from time to time.''

Yuffie hung her head and averted her eyes. He was right. She always acted cheerful, happy and lightly around others. But in fact she could be serious and showed her other side to help and comfort the people around her. Letting someone know she needed a hug mostly raised eyebrows, so she never asked for it.

To her surprise, Zack chuckled softly. ''Though I don't know the melody you sang to me when I felt down.''

''It isn't just a melody-'' Yuffie spoke quietly. ''Actually it's a song about an old Wutain tale.''

''Can you sing it for me?''

She raised her head a little from his chest to look him straight in the eye. ''What?''

''Can you sing it for me?'' The man asked again. The ninja averted her eyes to the wall behind him. ''I don't know-...''

''Pretty please?'' Zack smiled broadly at Yuffie. He hoped she couldn't resist it. Yuffie bit her lip. ''Ah, well... only for this time. But I have to warn you; I can't sing.''

The ex-SOLDIER shrugged like he would care. Though she didn't feel alright by it, she started to sing.

Yuffie sung quietly in a melody he had heard before. It was odd to hear her using her native language, or even hear her using it to sing a song. It wasn't really a song, more like a melodic poem. It was like she spoke from her heart to him...

After the last words of the last chorus, the ninja bit her lip again. Zack stayed silent, he was stunned. ''And you said you couldn't sing?''

''Oh shut up.'' Yuffie smirked a little. ''I just don't feel comfortable to sing. But because it's my favorite story, I made a exception.''

''I thought it was beautiful.'' The man smiled down at her. ''Could you tell me the story?''

The ninja smirked and let her face rest on his chest again. She didn't know why, but it felt better to tell him a story this way. Zack held his breath for a moment when Yuffie shifted in his arms.

''It's a tale about the Dragon of the Moon and the Dragon of the Sun.'' The young woman began. ''The Dragon of the Sun loved the Dragon of the Moon dearly, but every time he tried to get near her, the Dragon of the Moon turned her face away from him. She was too shy to face him-''

''-However, once in a while she looked over her shoulder and would show her whole face to the Dragon of the Sun.'' Yuffie smiled lightly, her eyes stood unfocussed if she was swelled by a memory. ''Then the Dragon of the Sun tried it again. Approaching her slowly, but in the end the Dragon of the Moon looked away and hid herself in the dark for some time.''

''It is like the normal cycle of the moon we see here on Gaia.'' Zack said. The ninja made a lopsided grin. ''It is. Though Wutai elders always have some story, legend or tale for almost anything. We do have a rich culture.''

''But you wasn't finished with your tale, were you?''

''No, I wasn't.'' Yuffie replied. ''At the end of the story, the Dragon of the Moon finally reveals herself to the Dragon of the Sun in her full form. When that happens, the day gets dark as the night.''

Zack nodded. ''An eclipse it is then.''

Silence. None of them knew what to say next, or it was just that they enjoyed the moment of being together in silence.

Yuffie closed her eyes and felt her thoughts drift away slowly. She fell asleep.

* * *

They had fallen asleep last night, both on the bed and the ninja using the ex-SOLDIER as her personal pillow.

Zack's expression softened when he studied Yuffie's sleeping face. How could something that contained so much energy, look so tranquil when she slept?

One black lock had fallen over her face. He carefully wiped it away with his fingertips and slid his hand through her thick hair. Yuffie's eyes were still closed and her dark eyelashes were a contrast with her silk pale skin. She had her lips slightly pursed in her sleep.

For a moment, Zack was about to kiss her. Just to wake her up like that. But he was afraid he would scare her or make her angry. He didn't want to dare that, he didn't want to risk their friendship.

Okay, he was alive again for about three days? And since he had awoken and seen Yuffie, he stuck around her all the time. They had grown closer and now he had even developed a crush on her. How could that have happened in such a short time? And how could he know if she did feel the same for him?

This was nagging his mind.

''Woow... what made you look this troubled at this time of the day?'' Yuffie's drowsy morning voice said. She had lifted her head a bit to look him in the eyes, though they were barely open.

''Troubled? Me?'' Zack smiled a little and his frown disappeared. The young woman chuckled softly and slapped him playfully on the chest. Their eyes met and held contact for a moment.

Yuffie swallowed and lifted her head more. His stare - those blue eyes - made her nervous. Like he wanted to show or tell her something but couldn't. Though his eyes ratted him out.

_The eyes are windows of the soul,Yuffie._ The ninja remembered her father had told her this long ago. And she knew it was true. You could get to know a lot of people just to look at their eyes. She shook her head, to not let herself dwell in memories and thoughts.

Suddenly Yuffie realized again where she was. Laying on her bed, in Zack's arms. Worse, she had slept on his chest the whole night! Well... worse? Actually it felt pretty good...

Her cheeks flushed red. Damn, not again! Quickly she turned her face away from the ex-SOLDIER next to her and made herself away from the bed.

Zack followed her with his eyes when she walked to the window. He got a bit confused when Yuffie suddenly moved away from him. He could feel something made her feel uncomfortable around him. Could it be she knew he was falling for her? He hoped not.

The girl shove the curtain away to look through the window. A vivid light shone in her eyes. ''Look at that! Snow!''

''Snow?'' The dark-haired man raised from the bed and walked closer to Yuffie. He combed his hand through his messy black spikes while his mako-blue eyes glanced at the bright white snow outside.

It had been very cold lately, so it wasn't much of a surprise snow flakes were decorating the landscapes now. Though it looked like a whole other world when it was covered by a blanket of snow.

''It must have started this night.'' Zack mumbled. His eyes trailed to the place where the girl should have been standing. Yeah, should have, because she wasn't there anymore. ''Yuffie?''

Outside a pink blur came running through the snow. Yuffie Kisaragi, Single White Rose of Wutai, was dancing in the snow in her pink-bunny pyjamas.

The tall man chuckled at the odd, but funny sight. Shaking his head he walked through the back-door that connected Yuffie's part of the palace with the inner courtyard.

Right now the princess was laying in the snow making a snow angel by moving her arms and legs in the cold matter. Zack looked down at the broad-smiling face of Yuffie. She stared right up in his blue twinkling eyes.

''What's so funny, huh?''

''Nothing.'' The man tried to hide his smirk, but she had already seen his amused expression. The young woman got up from the ground and placed her hands firmly on her hips. Her nose was up in the air.

''Lair. You're just making fun of me!''

''I'm not.'' Zack tried his very best not to show.

''Yes. You. Are!'' Yuffie stomped her bare foot in the snow. The tall man let out a soft chuckle, until a ball of soft white powder hit him right in the face.

''Bull's eye!'' The ninja cheered in triumph and made a little jump in the air. Zack wiped away the snow from his face and bowed to the ground.

''W-what are you doing?'' The girl stepped a little away from him when he straightened his back and created a snowball in his hands. A lopsided smirk sliced the man's face. ''You want a fight-''

He aimed and released the ball of ice in Yuffie's direction. ''-you can get a fight!''

The young woman dodged it easily and snickered loudly. Both people ducked to the ground to get more snow to throw at the other. The courtyard changed into a battlefield for a big snow-fight with just the two of them running around in it.

Yuffie looked around. Where was he? He was hiding, that was for sure. But where?

Suddenly two arms embraced her waist and lifted her from the ground. The ninja yelped and pounded her fists on the muscular arms. ''Let me go!''

''It's just me, Yuffs.'' Zack's voice whispered in her ear. His warm breath made a shiver crawl down her spine. Yuffie shifted in his arms and tried to get away from him, however the man embraced her tighter due her movements.

''You're far much stronger than I am!'' The young woman whined. ''Not fair!''

The tall man chuckled in her ear. ''The name is Zack Fair.''

Yuffie rolled her eyes. She just wanted to beat him. Wait... She placed her feet tighter on the ground and pushed off with all her strength. The ex-SOLDIER lost his balance and with a final movement of the ninja, they both fell on the ground. Yuffie used this situation to free herself.

Zack stared at the girl. ''How did you do that?!''

''A ninja must know all vital parts to take down an opponent at all costs.'' Yuffie answered him with her nose proudly in the air. The man chuckled. ''Yeah... Like that day you kicked me in the crotch. Very painful-''

''-Hey! You almost leaped yourself on me! I did do it in self-defence!'' The young woman cut him off. Zack raised from the ground and dusted off the snow and looked down at the petite girl. Her hair was covered by snowflakes and her bare feet must be very cold by now.

Slowly he reached for her hair, to wipe the frozen flakes away. Yuffie watched him doing so in silence. Before he could pull his hand back, she grabbed it firmly and pressed it against her cheek. It felt warm.

Zack opened his mouth to say something. Anything. But his tongue refused to move, like it was paralized. Yuffie's grey eyes observed his expression and suddenly the man found her arms around his waist. She had closed her eyes and hid her face against his chest. For a moment, Zack hesitated. Though he rested his arms around her fragile body in the end.

He never want to let her go and hold her like this forever. But he knew he should let go when the time was ready.

And it was right now. He knew.

* * *

**A/N: So that was the first part of the ending. I'll post the second (and the REAL ending) part in a few days. Please review, maybe I'll post it sooner (nudge nudge, wink wink) XD**


	9. Before it's Too Late

**A/N: Somebody asked me why I titled the story 'Line and Sinker'. Ah well, probably you heard those two words earlier when you went out fishing? But you can also imagine the persons who resembles those two objects: Zack as the 'Sinker', because he had already died and returned into the Lifestream. And Yuffie as the 'Line', because she was the connection between the living world and Lifestream. I hope this explains more about the title of this story :)**

**Anyways, enjoy the last chapter :)**

**- Feedback - **

**HoLYDeVil HeLLioN** – Thanks a lot for the avalanche of compliments! XD I made the Dragon legend myself... so yeah, it's nice to hear you like it XD And here will be door 3... Tadum tadum tadum ('Jaws' music. Lol)  
**sdphantom10 – **Glad you like the fluffiness of them too! I enjoyed writing it (grins) And yes, the tale is all mine :)  
**Dark Queen Come To Krynn – **Thanks a lot! And I know I make a lot of mistakes, but I just can't see them XD Probably I just over-read it or something... I won't mind you point me at that though :) And thanks for the add!  
**Obliven1993 – **Thanks! :D And good luck with your fic! :)  
**TheMagicalTapeworm – **The song was by 'Live', but I like the river of Good Charlotte too! Teehee, and thanks for the enthusiastic support!

**LINE AND SINKER**

**Chapter Nine – Before it's Too Late – **

The princess grinned broadly. ''Congratulations! Finally you can eat with chopsticks!''

Zack shot her a blank look from across the low coffee table and from between the chopsticks he held, fell a piece of meat. It bounced on the floor and rolled to Yuffie's side. She chuckled.

The man's expression softened while he watched her laughing. The young woman fell silent when she noticed he was staring at her. Their eyes made contact and didn't leave each other.

Yuffie gasped and ripped gaze away from him. His intense blue, yet beautiful eyes made her nervous. It was like he had something on his mind and tried to tell her with his eyes. Just like what had happened this midday, only much more intensive. The young woman felt her cheeks burning when she remembered the tender hug in the snow.

''I-...''

Zack looked down at the bowl with rice in it. His eyes trailed to Yuffie's hand that was resting on the table. He reached with his own and covered hers with his, he looked up to see her expression: flabbergasted and bright blushing.

''Wha-... Wha-...''

''Wha-wha?'' The man chuckled when he repeated her sentence. Zack shook his head and made again eye-contact with her. He still hold her hand in his.

He collected all his courage together and took a big breath. It was time to tell her how he felt, maybe she didn't felt the same for him, but he just wanted to know.

''I really like you, Yuffie. I really do.''

''You what?!'' Yuffie's eyes widened and she pulled her hand away from his. She crawled back from the table and raised from the ground. Zack followed her with his eyes, he frowned.

''I-''

''You like me?'' She started to ramble when her feet paced up and down the room. ''How could you possible like a brat like me? Let alone like-like me-... I mean-''

Zack stepped in her way and grabbed her shoulders. He pressed his lips on hers to make her stop rambling. Yuffie tensed pose relaxed under his touch, her eyes were closed.

''You ain't no brat, Yuffs.'' The tall man whispered and bent a bit back to look her straight in the eye. He smirked a little. ''You're the girl that stole my heart.''

The ninja swallowed and tried to smile back. ''I like to steal.''

Zack chuckled. ''Yeah, I know.''

''And I like you too, Zackie.'' Yuffie confessed and leaned in to kiss him again.

* * *

The next day an unexpected person visited the palace of Wutai.

''Cloud! What a surprise!'' Yuffie practically screamed when her chamber maid led the guest to the ninja's living room. Cloud covered his ears.

Zack watched the scene from the bench he was sitting on. A small smile of amusement slid his face. ''Watcha doing here, Spikey?''

''Delivery. I had to bring a package to an address not so far from here, so I though I could pay a visit after it.'' The swordsman shrugged and plopped next to the other man on the couch. Yuffie turned around to face her former ally. She tilted her head a bit to one side and a frown appeared at her face.

''Huh? I didn't hear Fenrir approaching.''

''Well...'' The blond-haired man scratched the back of his head. He grinned sheepish. ''I came walking.''

The young woman's jaw dropped. ''All the way from Edge?!''

Cloud raised an eyebrow. ''No-''

''Don't say-'' Zack slapped his forehead. ''-your fuel tank got empty?''

''...yes.''

Yuffie laughed loudly and wiped away the tears of joy. Even Cloud had to snicker a bit about his own stupidity. Zack first tried to hide his laugh, but the ninja's cheerfully laugh made him do the same.

The girl slapped her knee and looked up at the blond-haired man. ''You really are a dumb blonde, Cloudo!''

''Yeah yeah. Tifa told me so already.'' Cloud said with a little grin. Yuffie winkled her eyebrows. ''Wooh! Tifa told you, he? Did you kiss her? Huh huh? Tell me!''

''Please, Yuffs.'' Zack covered his face with his hand and with the other hand he held the hyperactive girl a bit away. ''Why don't you make some of your famous hot chocolate? Maybe after a drink Cloud will tell you every new gossip.''

The other man's head snapped to Zack. ''I will?''

''Oh, yeah!'' She stopped hopping up and down and a proud smile appeared at her face. ''I can't wait to hear the gossipy gossips! I'll be right back!''

And Yuffie dashed away in the direction of the kitchen.

The black-haired sighed and shook his head. He turned his face to his old friend, suddenly his face serious. ''It's good you're here. I have a favour to ask you, Cloud.''

* * *

_The next day..._

''Zack?'' Yuffie didn't felt his presence around her. He wasn't in the bedroom, nor in the bathroom. She strolled through all her rooms. It was almost midday and she hadn't seen him yet. Where could he be, for God's sake?

''Where are you? C'mon, Zack! You know I don't like these games.''

Suddenly she stopped. Her eyes had found a little note on the surface of the kitchen table, a white rose was laying next to it. Her mark: a single White Rose.

A bit afraid of what might be written down on it, the ninja approached the note. With a swift movement she picked it up and read what it said.

_''I'm sorry Yuffs. Please forgive me, my road leads me elsewhere. Zack.''_

''No.'' Yuffie whispered. An awful feeling stuck her throat. The note dropped to the floor. ''No. No! No!''

She picked up the white rose and ran to the door. She had to find him. She had to ask him what this was about, though she had the feeling she already knew.

On her way outside, she picked up her jacket and ran through the snow. People of the palace were watching her as if she were crazy or something. But the ninja didn't care, she had to find him.

But where was he heading for? Yuffie's eyes widened. _His road to follow? Could it be..._

The forest. The Lifestream.

* * *

So this was it.

Zack breathed in deeply and made a first step into the glowing surface. It felt comfortable, though a nasty emotion kept poking his mind. He had left Yuffie with a simple note. He had left without even saying goodbye.

But this was the best for both of them-

''Zack! Stop! Please stop!''

The tall man rapidly turned his head and found the girl standing behind him. She was panting and sweat bullets were on her face. Her tears dripped down her cheeks and mixed with the sweat. In one hand she held the white rose he had left with the note.

Yuffie frowned deeply. ''Why?''

''...'' Zack kept his mouth shut and averted his eyes away from her.

''WHY?!'' The young woman yelled at him. Slowly she stepped closer to him. The man stayed where he was, with one foot in the glowing stream and one foot on the edge. He felt two hands falling on his shoulders. He hung his head and noticed the white rose, laying in the snow next to them.

''...I'm so sorry, Yuffs.''

''You already said that-'' She snapped. ''-In a goddamned note!''

''Yuffie...''

''I thought you were brave! But you couldn't even face me to say goodbye-'' The ninja sobbed. Tears ran down her face. She had closed her eyes and embraced her arms around Zack's neck. Her face pressed against the back of his neck.

''-This is where my road leads me to.'' Zack whispered and stared at the stream beneath him. ''I don't belong in this world. Not anymore.''

''You did once! So why not again?'' Yuffie loosened her arms and let herself fall down on her knees. Zack swallowed and pulled his leg back out of the Lifestream. He slowly turned himself around to face the crying girl on the ground. He descended next to her on his knees and Yuffie looked up.

The ex-SOLDIER forced a small smile and carefully wiped the tears from her cheeks. ''Crybaby.''

''That's because you always do something that makes me cry.'' The young woman averted her eyes and pursed her lips slightly. ''You're one hell of a puppy, Zack.''

''I know.'' Zack chuckled and cupped her face. Slowly he bowed closer and pressed his lips against hers. Yuffie's eyes widened and stared at his mako-blue ones. For a moment the man was afraid she would yell at him again. But instead of what he expected, she raised her head and kissed him back, less firmly this time.

Zack's gazed down at her when they departed. Yuffie showed him a small smile. ''I love you, Zack Fair.''

The dark-haired man's face fell. It already was complicated to leave her behind, and now she reminded him of her feelings for him it made it almost impossible to go. That was why he had left her with a simple note, he just couldn't leave like this.

He swallowed and nodded. ''I know. I love you too.''

''Then why don't you stay? Here, with me?'' Yuffie's voice held a lot of hope. Her big grey eyes almost persuaded him and made him almost stay, but Zack shook his head.

''I can't Yuffie.''

''Why not? It's not your destiny to jump back in the Lifestream, you know? You can stay!''

''I can't.'' The man bit his lip and closed his eyes. ''You've got your own life. Your own road to follow. If I stay here, you won't make your own decisions. Besides, you're a princess!''

Yuffie frowned. ''I already told you-''

''-It doesn't matter. I know.'' Zack finished her line. ''But it does matter. You have a country to lead, people to help. And with a person like me by your side won't help you. You need someone else to love, someone else to be your supporting shoulder. Please...''

The ninja clenched her jaw. She knew he was right, but why did it hurt so much? Because he would leave and never return. ''That's what you meant when you said you won't return to Edge...''

''Please don't cry, Yuffie.'' He tilted her chin up so she would look him in the eye. In her grey eyes pooled tears. Zack raised from the ground and helped her doing so too. Again he stepped towards the glowing surface.

''You know-'' He forced a little smile when he looked over his shoulder. Yuffie grabbed his hand to hold, their eyes met. ''- I'll find you again. I'll see you in another life-''

She chuckled when she understood what he was about to say. This time it was Yuffie's turn to finish his sentence. ''-In another life, when we're both cats.''

''Yes.'' Zack turned around. They had reached the edge above the surface of the Stream of Life. He embraced her tightly and gave the young woman his final kiss. He let her go and stepped backwards. ''I love you-...Forever.''

It was then, that the gravity took control over his body and tugged him down towards the glowing surface. Zack Fair was gone, like he hadn't exist at all. But Yuffie knew otherwise.

And that's why she cried. All alone in the forest.

* * *

_Two months later..._

Her eyes followed the falling cherry-blossoms. It looked like pink snow, falling from the heavens. She smiled a little at that thought. _Snow..._

''I see you can finally smile a little-''

''Yes.'' Yuffie turned her face to her friend. Cloud had kept her company from time to time. He had been worried about her and cared for her when Zack had left the living world. Probably the swordsman didn't want to see his friend making the same mistake as he had done when Aerith had died.

''I realized something-'' The ninja averted her eyes back to the blooming cherry trees. ''-If I stayed depressed the whole time, Zack would feel terrible. He'd think it was his fault. So-...''

The blond haired man nodded. ''I understand.''

In their moment of a comfortable silence, knocking on the door made Yuffie looking up. She raised from the grass in the inner court she and Cloud were sitting on and made her way to the door. ''I'm coming!''

When she opened the door, her eyes widened. ''Tseng-''

The Turk stood there, in the doorway and staring down at Yuffie. The young woman stared back and forced a smile. ''Just say something, Turkey. You're making me nervous.''

''I... I received this letter from Zack a few days ago.'' Tseng begun a bit unsure, he entered the room and closed the door behind him. The ninja opened her mouth. ''What? But-..''

_...from Zack? But he's gone for two months!_

''I flew over as soon as I could.'' Tseng continued and reached for the piece of paper in his pocket. He folded it opened and looked up at Yuffie. ''I'll read it to you.''

_''Dear Tseng, I'll be gone by the time you read this. I'm leaving this letter in Cloud's care. I told him to send it to you once Yuffie has gotten over things a bit. I want you to take care of her. Though her other friends will be by her side too, you and Cloud are the only ones I can trust. And tell Yuffie I'll wait for her when her time is there... Zack.''_

''Zack...'' Tears rolled over her cheeks. Yuffie looked up at the Turk, Tseng gave her a sad smile. Slowly he handed her the letter. The ninja touched the written words absently.

Two strong arms embraced her. Tseng pulled her against his chest. The young woman closed her eyes and leaned against her friend. She wanted to thank him she didn't need to ask for this. But Yuffie guessed Tseng needed a shoulder too. She had lost someone she loved, but he had lost his close friend twice now.

''Don't worry-'' The ninja whispered. ''-Zack isn't really dead. He never was.''

''What do you mean?'' The Turk loosened a bit and looked down at Yuffie. She smiled through her tears. ''I meant, as long as we won't forget him, he'll stay alive in our memories.''

''Yes.'' Tseng pulled her closer again. He rested his head on her shoulder. Yuffie wrapped her own arms around him. They both needed some comfort, not only those of words.

''He'll live. Forever.''

* * *

**A/N: And so he said goodbye again. Not really a 'happy ending' you maybe hoped for, but I wanted to place a sort of moral. 'As long as he's not forgotten, he's not really dead.' My mom said this to me once when a good friend of my died, so I wanted to use it in this story too :)**

**By the way, I think Tseng and Yuffie make a good couple XD and I'll miss this story soo much! (cries)**

**I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you'll leave a comment with your opinion about it. Thank you!**


End file.
